


Ryosuke had a Crush (But Don't Notice me Senpai!)

by rawpickles



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawpickles/pseuds/rawpickles
Summary: In the midst of the hectic semester when everyone was busy contemplating about where to go after high school; major, college, university or career-wise, a new transfer student had arrived.Or, your typical high school teenager pining for the new handsome transfer student.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Deai

**Author's Note:**

> I miss ya'll! Hope you're staying safe so far.
> 
> I'm writing this purely just for fun, so please ignore any mistakes in grammar and whatnot. I have a vague idea where I want the story to go, but it may change anytime.
> 
> I'll also update as much as I can.
> 
> (Also, rating might change later on)

In the midst of the hectic semester when everyone was busy contemplating about where to go after high school; major, college, university or career-wise, and while _most_ are busy attending university preparatory courses, a new transfer student had arrived. 

Takaki Yuya.

Ryosuke couldn’t even believe that there was such a thing as having the whole package. Tall, handsome, his aura exudes (no, _dripping_ in) charisma, holding his surrounding spellbound. So effortless. What’s more, was that he seemed completely unaware of the effect he had on people.

For example, when all eyes were expeditiously drawn to him, much like a moth to a flame, even when he was simply striding down the hallway going to his class, he appeared as cool as a cucumber, almost aloof really, acting like the persistently intense pairs of eyes didn’t bother him.

That was also the first time Ryosuke had ever seen him firsthand. 

Takaki had an overgrown coal-black hair that seemed to frame his long slim face perfectly. His eyes were a blazing pair of obsidian (there was no time for Ryosuke to really _look_ at the actual colour, they could be brown, but they were intense nonetheless _)._ His body was lean but well-muscled and _god,_ he had never seen a uniform so well-fitted on anyone before. He surreptitiously checked if he was drooling but after finding that there was none, he sighed in relief.

When his alluring senpai passed by him, he was _pretty sure_ Takaki’s gaze (He _shuddered_ at the name) flitted sideway to meet his. 

Yeah, he’s pretty sure. Like maybe eighty percent sure. 

Wait, what was he doing? Oh yeah, going to _class. Yup._ Get it together, Ryosuke!

It seemed almost comedic because he had _never_ acted like this around anyone and he didn't know what to make of this feeling.

****

After that day, Ryosuke couldn’t help but overheard (eavesdropped) his classmates whenever they started their daily tittle-tattle about ( _ding-ding-ding-ding!)_ Takaki, and that’s how he eventually got somewhat closely acquainted with Chinen Yuri and the _gang._ They were the social butterflies of the class, and very well- _connected_ with other girls from other schools, due to their weekly group dating. They had tried to invite Ryosuke out, but he wasn’t into that kind of scene. Either way, Ryosuke had gotten used to their daily colloquy lately, especially after he realised that their amusing conversations always fell back to one particular person. The only mutual interest both parties had.

“They say Takaki-senpai is dating someone from Waseda”, Chinen, as always, started.

A chorus of ‘oohs’. “What? No way!”

“Yep, heard it from a neighbour that goes there.”

“Waseda girls are way too vanilla for him. They even have to wear skirts lower than the knees.” Morimoto Ryutaro added.

Laughter. “You’re right...but Waseda students are literally _rolling_ in money. Who knows? Maybe the benefits outweigh the lower than the knee skirts they have to wear. I’d date them.”

“I don’t think he’s the type that looks for money though. I mean, he could’ve gone for Kokusai instead. Or maybe a _way_ older woman…”

“Um…” A new voice, Nakajima Yuto. “That’s ridiculous. I know guys like him, I’m positive that he likes younger girls. Umiko-chan said he once tried to check her out by the water fountain.”

“Well, considering his _history…”_ Chinen replies. _“_ And a lot of my friends from Aoyama could corroborate, he actually does fancy older girls. Or maybe just girls in general, he sleeps around, you know?”

A girl, Mariko, from their class who had been eavesdropping walked by before saying, “It’s not all that surprising. I bet he’s a gentleman on the street, beast between the sheets.”

“Mari-chan!” Nakajima shrieked while Mariko snickered. Chinen cheerfully replied, “You’re so * _kuso shoujiki_! Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Mariko-chan gave a small grin. “I might be the only one who’s straightforward in this piece of shit school, sadly. What do you think, Yama-chan?”

Ryosuke, who had just been dozing off in his chair, also the same person whose ear had been listening pretty actively while feigning a nap against the pages of his _homework_ that he had abandoned a while ago, perked up a little while giving a _fake_ big loud yawn.

“I…” He started, still yawning. “Don’t care.”

Chinen Yuri gave him a _look_ as if saying ‘don’t even try to bullshit me’ - but Ryosuke just raised an eyebrow in return _._ The other guys offered him a small smile that showed how they had predicted Ryosuke’s indifference to the situation. Ryosuke shrugged. “Look, your conversation was very enlightening and all, but you need to talk about something else other than that guy. Like why can’t we talk about chicks instead? _” No, no, please keep talking about Takaki-senpai because I wouldn’t even be interested in listening to you all otherwise._

“But Yama-chaaan,” Chinen whined. “He’s that typical mysterious guy that just _begged_ to be talked about. A transferee from a prestigious school in Central Tokyo? To our humble and old - ahem, piece of shit, as Mari-chan has eloquently called it- school? What are the odds? I’d even admit that he’s really attractive, looks older than his peers, maybe he dabbled in some illegal stuff and that’s why they had to transfer him here” _How is it that him being a potential criminal makes him even hotter? He could’ve been a wanted man!_

“Oh my God” A new voice, Okamoto Keito’s, exclaimed in English. “Maybe he got caught sleeping with the teacher or something!”

Ryosuke frowned, he didn’t like that at all. He quickly skimmed over his homework which was bereft of any answers still. “While I’m _sure_ your assumptions are well-thought, I need your help with homework instead because Calculus sucks,” Ryosuke replied, really starting to get on his homework that was due in a few minutes.

Chinen and his little gang wouldn’t know about his little infatuation with Takaki-senpai, they _couldn’t_ know.

****

While most of the student population either ate at the school cafeteria, rooftop or class, Ryosuke liked to eat his lunch in the small area near the track field under a tree. There were small benches made of wood with rotting metal as the frame. Not only was it close to the only vending machine at school that had his favourite melon milk, but it was also the only place where it’s usually, _most of the time,_ devoid of any students during recess. Ryosuke secretly liked the walk because even if the school building’s rather small, the school district was rather huge. The school was surrounded by large old trees, and sometimes it was easy to forget that you’re still within the school district.

Sometimes Ryosuke would get invited by Nakajima and others to have lunch on the roof, but today was one of those days where he felt like he wanted to have his own space. He was still a tad uncomfortable being ‘invited’ to their little gang anyway. He just simply hadn’t gotten used to the chaotic energy that Chinen displayed most of the time.

He got his melon milk, melon bread (the _best)_ , and a humble grilled fish with rice that his mother had packed from home. His mother made the best-grilled fish in the world and he was glad today was one of those rare days where his mom made it.

Content, he quickly dug out a pair of chopsticks, mouth already watering at the thought of the first bite.

Before he could take a bite of his fish, however, he heard a slight rustle of plastic from his left, exactly behind the tree. 

Ryosuke shrugged, maybe a janitor or something, and brought his attention back to his succulent fish that was begging to be eaten.

Before he did so, again, he heard the similar crinkle sounds of plastic from the same spot, only closer.

“Hello?” Ryosuke prompted. 

A face peeked out from the tree as if it’s a floating head, but the _owner_ of that head sent Ryosuke’s heart beating faster than a ravenous cheetah in pursuit. 

“Hey.” Takaki-senpai greeted cordially.

“Oh...” Ryosuke’s mouth gaped a little, feeling rooted to the spot. “Takaki…-senpai, right? 3-B?”

“Takaki Yuya,” He revealed fully this time, stepping out of the tree, in his hand a plastic bag contained several…(what seemed to be) rice balls from the convenience store.

“Yamada Ryosuke…” Ryosuke said tensely.

“Nice to meet you, Yamada-kun”

Ryosuke gestured to the bench he was currently seating, offering the space to Takaki since the latter was already coming by anyway. He was slightly hoping that Takaki would decline the offer since Ryosuke knew how much of a nerve-wreck he could be (mentally, of course), and how he could be such an awkward turtle.

To his surprise, however, Takaki - without any hesitation whatsoever, sat at the offered space. Inclining his head, acknowledging Ryosuke before consuming his rice balls.

Normally, this variety of silence would automatically send a small fluster of panic into Ryosuke’s system, immediately thinking about possible topics he could bring up to lighten the mood. But looking at Takaki, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pleasant sensation throughout his body. He didn’t want to look too anxious, or worse, _excited -_ in the presence of _The_ Takaki Yuya _._ Although he made it terribly hard to focus on his lunch.

But it made Ryosuke appreciate the effort a little more, making him relaxed slightly - because Takaki merely minded his own business, trying his best to be a great silent company. 

Under a tree, sharing a bench, Ryosuke silently wondered what Chinen (and his groupie) would do if they found them like this. He was aware of how it must’ve looked from the outside looking in. Although thankfully, after a cursory glance around, the whole area was still devoid of any student. 

They ate in relatively peaceful silence, and not long after, Takaki offered him a smile which Ryosuke returned slightly (was still unsure about how to respond), before rising from the bench and simply walking off. 

(Ryosuke let out a big sigh, that similar feeling when you finished your big test, then realised his senpai had left his plastic bag on the bench. Before he could feel his annoyance returning, because how could Takaki be one of those that didn’t care about the environment! Did he think Ryosuke’s his caretaker or something? - He saw that there was one onigiri left inside. He wondered if this was Takaki’s way of expressing gratitude)


	2. More Bench Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They began a (sort-of) routine after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short one this time, sorry folks.

Ryosuke purposely brought more food with him the next day and sat at the same spot. Although a small pessimistic part of him thought maybe Takaki had already regretted what happened what with the awkward company and prolonged silence (Ryosuke who's practically the epitome of self-consciousness, which sent him a short bout of remorsefulness), and perhaps off to find outgoing beings who function normally elsewhere instead. 

As luck would have it, all of that existed only within Ryosuke’s mind as the young man in question appeared, wordlessly plopping down on the bench beside Ryosuke, though this time giving him a small, genuine smile—which Ryosuke returned, of course.

Ryosuke shyly put an extra melon bread he had bought earlier in a small space that separated the two of them. Takaki took it, before studying the melon bread a little, gave it a sniff (was it his first time trying it?), murmured ‘itadakimasu’ (which Ryosuke thought was cute, don’t ask him why) and gingerly took a small bite (even the way he eats was mesmerising). 

To Ryosuke’s surprise, the response to the bread was a simple shrug, and Ryosuke struggled a bit to understand what that meant.

“No good?” Ryosuke spoke for the first time that day.

“Hmm, it’s too sweet.” Takaki murmured but took another bite regardless. “I like milk bread more.”

Ryosuke tilted his head. And then he understood, Takaki’s not much of a sweet tooth, was he? He hummed, maybe he should bring some milk bread to school sometime.

Takaki’s words brought him back to reality. “Thank you though. Here. I brought stuff too. ”

Takaki always brought more than enough food to share, although this time he stayed behind while he and Ryosuke combined their food in the middle and shared them that way. 

Ryosuke rather enjoyed the milk bread Takaki had brought.

Takaki gave him a slight smile. “There’s a bakery near my apartment, you should come check it out sometime. I bet they have better melon bread too.”

  
  


****

They somehow began a sort-of routine.

Takaki would bring his milk bread, Ryosuke his whatever-bread-of-the-day, but mainly homemade curry bread (since Ryosuke had discovered that Takaki absolutely loved the curry bread, he immediately went to ask his mother for the recipe).

The downside of curry bread, however, is that it was _not_ meant for messy eaters such as Takaki. On one occasion he had subtly gestured to his chin because a dab of curry was left there. Another occasion was when there were stains on Takaki’s uniform and Ryosuke had to remind him to not forget going to the bathroom before class (Takaki seemed to be indifferent to his very glaringly obvious stain on his white shirt, however, and Ryosuke saw several days later that it was to no avail, as Takaki sported the same shirt, although washed this time, the stain was still stubbornly perched there). And most notably on one particular occurrence, when he instinctively reached out to wipe a smudge of curry off of the edge of his senpai’s mouth, at the exact time Takaki’s tongue came out and attempted to do the same thing, only to find Ryosuke's thumb already there. 

Horrified, Ryosuke had immediately retracted his thumb. “Uh—sorry, wow, huh… My thumb’s pretty dirty so you better uhh…” He dug down to his pocket, revealing a handkerchief, and immediately shoved it into Takaki’s chest. “Here, just take this. It’s a cheap one from Daiso, you don’t need to give it back to me or anything.”

Takaki blinked, wordlessly taking the handkerchief while Ryosuke wiped his thumb smeared in curry on his trousers. 

Ryosuke mentally patted himself in the back for managing to bring his awareness back to his half-finished food and not go into a full-blown panic attack. So he silently munched on his food, trying his best to not make any eye contact with the other man. 

  
  


****

One day, however, he was wordlessly carted off to the rooftop along with Chinen and his little group of friends. There were already a few people up there, and Morimoto immediately reserved a spot in the corner where it’s usually not within people’s line of view when they went to search for a spot to sit so they could have a quiet and private corner.

He silently wondered if Takaki was waiting for him at the usual spot, sending a flutter to his stomach at the thought. 

After their little tea-spilling session (the subject being none other than the one and only Takaki-senpai), Ryosuke now discovered little things about Takaki which, if they were _true,_ would be very…dream-worthy. And not the dry-kind either.

An ex-girlfriend of Takaki was a very distant relative of a friend of Okamoto’s. And the latter had helpfully mentioned a few things about Ryosuke’s subject of (very recent) non-dry dreams.

Takaki liked to sleep in the nude, and his, ahem, _ding-dong_ , is huge, apparently.

Ryosuke tried to keep his calm, doing his damnedest to just not…react. To not even be interested. It proved to be quite difficult, however. Especially when the girls started to go on a tangent about why size _does_ matter.

Ryosuke willed his half-erection to stay down, as daydreaming about Takaki’s _ding-dong_ would not be beneficial for him at the moment.

“Yama-chan, you ok? Your face is red.”

“I'm good. It's just so hot today. Shouldn't have worn my vest to school." Inwardly Ryosuke gulped, wishing they'd buy it, although he honestly could give himself an Oscar for not reacting _at all_ to the statement.

“It’s been hot actually,” Nakajima agreed, fanning himself. “Global warming sucks.”

“Oh,” Chinen brightened as if having a eureka. “Speaking of global warming, we should have a school climate strike! Have you guys heard of Greta Thunberg?”

****

The next day, Ryosuke was back with Takaki, eating his lunch at a much more leisurely pace than normal, attempting to drag the moment for as long as he could.

Takaki was more silent than usual. After a few moments of Ryosuke stealing glances, he had come to a surprising conclusion that Takaki was spacing out as he stared down at his onigiri, a rather sombre expression glued to his face.

Ryosuke didn’t know what to make of that, but before he could say (or _do)_ anything, Takaki seemed to sober up, and he resumed his eating. Oblivious to Ryosuke’s attempt at glancing secretively.

Deciding it wasn’t his business, Ryosuke gobbled up his bento (he had western-style bento today) and started to drink his melon soda. 

“Which club are you in?” Takaki asked after a while.

Ryosuke hummed. “Photography. You?”

To be honest, Ryosuke wasn’t sure if Takaki was the club-participating type. But then he wasn’t as well until the second year started, so he couldn’t judge. 

“Track. Sugiyama-sensei recommended it to me a while back, but I just decided to start yesterday.”

“Track, huh.” Well, that’s interesting. Chinen hadn't shared this piece of information yet so it was a surprise to Ryosuke. It’s a shame photography club is usually in Morimoto’s class, but maybe Ryosuke could persuade Tamamori to have a day or two hunting for photos in the track area. Ryosuke’s mouth curled up into a grin. “You’re tall as fuck, I bet you’re even faster than that Yabu guy.”

“Who, Kota?” Takaki chuckled. “Toudai-worthy, even."

“Doubt it.” Ryosuke contemplated slightly. He hadn't known Takaki and Yabu were close enough by calling the other by his first name.“I heard he’s bad at school subjects, couldn’t even count the hair that’s left off of Takeda-sensei’s bald head”

Takaki grinned. “I’m gonna ask him that the next time.”

“Don’t say it was from me.” Ryosuke grinned like a Cheshire cat this time. “His fan club’s gonna stalk me home and kill me.” He shuddered inwardly, so many guys with their own fanbase in this school, agencies should start picking these guys up to become idols or something.

“If you need a bodyguard, I’ll lend you Choco.”

“Choco?” 

“My Chihuahua”

Of course he has a Chihuahua named Choco, if that ain't adorable Ryosuke doesn't know what is. Unless it's an insinuation for something else (like his dick). Ryosuke willed the thoughts away in horror but couldn't help teasing his senpai. “Oh, I’m _sure_ it’s your _Chihuahua…_ ”

  
Takaki smiled wider now. “He’ll even bark and stuff.”  
  


  
Deciding it was not a joke, Ryosuke shook his head. “Nah, thanks. My family would never hear the end of it. I’m not allowed any pets in the house, so…”

“Well, it’s your loss. Choco would make a great guard dog for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, though.”

“By the way, I’m free this weekend. If you want to join me for some cake-testing at the bakery I told you about? I don’t have anyone to go with and I’m not even much of a sweet tooth.”

Ryosuke was a hundred percent sure his brain short-circuited after Takaki said that he’s free that weekend, thoughtlessly he replied, however, “Oh...well, sure...”

“Ah, unless you have something to do…”

“I’m single!” Ryosuke exclaimed, before inwardly cursing himself. “I meant I’m free!—um, this weekend.” 

What a trainwreck.

_“Great.”_ Takaki then told Ryosuke his phone number, which Ryosuke recited back to ensure he had gotten the numbers correct on his phone. He _most definitely_ heard ringing in his ears by how excited he was about obtaining Takaki’s phone number, but he tried to shrug it off. 

Before the bell rang, Takaki decided to go back to class first because he had to do something to someone (Ryosuke couldn't even bother to understand since he blanked after Takaki invited him out.

“Oh, and by the way,” Takaki turned around with a smirk after a few steps. “You being single actually works in my favour, so I guess it's a date then.”

(By the time Ryosuke went back to the class, he was silently hyperventilating at the fact that he and Takaki just planned a _date._ He honestly blacked out a little while talking to the other person, so he hoped he didn’t say anything weird or out of line, but he kept pinching his arm throughout the day as a confirmation that it wasn’t a dream).

It wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be another chapter to be uploaded but I reckon it's going to be a massive one. I'm unsure if it's going to be split into 2 more chapters or maybe just crammed up into 1. Either way, I'm excited and next chapter will have some Woo-hoo (if ya'll sims gamers know what I mean) so rating WILL go up 😏 If that's not your cup of tea, I guess this chapter will act as the last one! Also, your words have been very encouraging so thank you so much 💖

**Author's Note:**

> *kuso shojiki: very straightforward


End file.
